cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Faerie
What are fairies doing in a website devoted to cryptozoology? Most cryptozoologists are not interested in fairies. Fairies '''are more of a preoccupation of nineteenth-century fringe science, rather than a subject suitable for inclusion in the science of cryptozoology. However, this does not mean that all cryptozoologists scoff at fairies. According to '''Express.co.uk news, faery sightings have had a recent surge and portrayed more creepy and disturbing, similar to the legendary Dökkálfar. In Norse mythology, Dökkálfar ("Dark Elves") and Ljósálfar ("Light Elves") are two contrasting types of faeries; the prior dwell within the earth and are most swarthy, while the latter live in Álfheimr, and are "fairer than the sun to look at". Belief in faeries was once widespread; famous men such as Walt Disney and Battle of Britain hero Lord Dowding were members of "Faery Investigation Society", founded in 1927. Faerie Maggots Dökkálfar (dark faeries) are different from Ljósálfar in behavior as they are in appearance. They would tear Ljósálfar from limb to limb. According to legend, the Dökkálfar were born as maggots '''feeding on the corpse of Ymir. With their ghostly pale skin, glowing red eyes, and clad in blue grey armour, they are more fearsome than any goblins. First mentioned by Snorri Sturluson in his book The Edda which was written in the 12th Century AD, the Dark Elves have been thought of as bad or evil for almost the last millennium. By the 17th century, in Christian folk-lore, they were blamed for causing disease to cattle and people by using elf-shot (a type of crossbow bolt or arrow). The arrow-heads could also be used in rituals by both faeries and witches. "Maggots '''appeared in Ymir's flesh and came to life. By the decree of the gods they acquired human understanding and the appearance of men, although they lived in the earth and in rocks (Pitt.edu)." Faerie Sightings According to [http://www.express.co.uk/news/uk/546800/Fairy-sightings-on-the-rise-and-this-time-they-re-scary express.co.uk], there has been a recent surge in faerie sightings. Rather contrasting with the traditional sightings of nineteenth century pseudo-science, these fairies are closer to Dökkálfar (dark faeries); creepy, pale skinned gnome like creatures that descended from a "maggot" larval state. Express.co.uk reported, Despite their benign reputation, they are not all flower rings and pixie dust. Recent claimed sightings suggest they can be aggressive, bad tempered and out to terrify. Less than one month after its launch, the first fairy census for 60 years has heard from 450 people who have reported spotting the creatures. Witnesses have told of a variety of phenomena, including small but aggressive fairies, tree-monsters and grumpy gnomes dressed as Oxford scholars. The census was conducted by the Faery Investigation Society, originally formed in 1927 and whose high-profile members included Walt Disney and Battle of Britain hero Lord Dowding." After becoming dormant in the 1990s, it was recently relaunched by Dr Simon Young of the International Studies Institute in Florence, Italy. Dr Young said: “Fairies seem to have changed. Gone are the friendly ones, now people are reporting a scarier, creepier underside. “I don’t believe in fairies, wings and glitter, but I most certainly believe my witnesses. There is no question that something happened to these people. The question is, what?Category:HumanoidsCategory:Worms (non-arthropod invertebrate animals)Category:Flying and GlidingCategory:European cryptidsCategory:Cryptid WikiCategory:CryptidsCategory:Fairy Category:Flying humanoids Category:Insects Category:Insectivores Category:Omnivores Category:Supernatural Category:Aliens